1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a multi-function integrated device, and more particularly, to a multi-function integrated device with low power consumption and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, the widespread of networks allows people to obtain information from all over the world anytime and anywhere. As a result, electronic devices with network connection functions have become more and more popular.
According to the type of a network to be accessed, an electronic device can connect to the network and access data thereon through a wired network module or a wireless network module. However, as to an electronic device disposed with both a wired network module and a wireless network module, if the wireless network module is also turned on when a user accesses a network through only the wired network module, the wireless network module also consumes electric power as the wired network module even though it's not in operation, which is against the current trend of lowering the power consumption.
Besides manually shutting down the power supply to the network module that is not in operation, an existing resolution to resolve aforementioned problem and reduce the power consumption is to determine whether to turn on the function of the wireless network module by detecting the state of the plug-n-play interface of the wired network module. In other words, the function of the wireless network module is turned off when a network socket is detected on the plug-n-play interface of the wired network module. On the other hand, the wireless transmission function of the wireless network module is turned on when no network socket is detected on the plug-n-play interface of the wired network module. However, aforementioned electronic device may not be connected to the network according to the user's requirement if an error occurs on the plug-n-play interface and accordingly the plug-n-play interface cannot correctly detect network socket.